The invention relates to a device for conveying slaughtered animals, in particular birds, or a part thereof, hanging by at least one leg, the device comprising a plurality of leg carriers for the animals or parts thereof, which leg carriers are each connected by way of rotatable connecting means to a trolley of a conveyor running through a track past at least one processing station, the connecting means being rotatable about an essentially vertical axis through a predetermined angle relative to the trolley, the connecting means comprising means for fixing the angular orientation of the leg carrier relative to the trolley.